This invention relates in general to apparatus for reducing the amplitude of intermodulation products in radio frequency amplifiers coupled to circulators, and, more particularly, to a variable impedance synthesis circuit which in conjunction with associated circuitry may be coupled to such circulator to maximize the isolation from intermodulation products provided thereby.